Angels
Angels are a race of supernatural beings native to Heaven. They were created by God before humans as his children and servants, and are considered extremely powerful. Angels consider themselves family to one another, referring to each other as siblings. They also refer to God as their father. Even though God is their father, only four have seen God to his face, and they are considered the Archangels. Archangels Archangels are extremely powerful celestial beings that were created by God, and are imbued with immense power and authority. They were made before the other angels. They are the only angels to have seen God. Their true visages prove destructive, fatal, and overwhelming to mortals. Most mortal vessels can't properly contain an archangel. Because of this, they require their true, predestined vessels in order to stay within a vessel for as long as needed. Other vessels will eventually decompose and degrade from the essence of an archangel. Appearance An angel's true form (or visage) can be fatal to a human. Their true form is never shown and can be considered huge (described by Castiel as "about the size of your Chrysler building"). They are often seen as a bright white light and angels respectively have wings. It's possible that the number of wings an angel possesses represents their rank (Cas is shown to have two wings, while Zachariah, his superior, says that he has six). Powers *'Angelic Possession '- Like demons, angels have the ability to possess human beings. But unlike demons, angels must bear the permission of the host before they can claim his or her body. Archangels must choose a human from a specific family lineage. *'Teleportation' - Angels have the ability to teleport anywhere in the world as long as the area is not protected by Enochian sigils (see weaknesses for explanation). When they appear, an angel can make their presence known with the sound of flapping wings. They can also be silent if they wish. They can take people with them as well. *'Telekinesis '- Their telekinesis is powerful enough to throw beings across a room, break a human's neck, or pin them to a wall. *'Super Strength' - Angels, inside vessels, greatly elevate the physical attributes of their host, like the strength and durability capacity. *'Killing Touch'- Angels have the ability kill demons by placing their hand upon their forehead. This ability is limited with lower ranked angels, and may not work if the demon is powerful enough. *'Induced Sedation' - Angels can make humans go unconscious by placing two fingers on their forehead. *'Voice Mimicry ' - Angels have the ability to sound like any human they choose. *'Accelerated Healing' - Angels, inside vessels, have regenerative abilities. Any damage that comes to their hosts' bodies can be healed. This can stop vessels from aging as well. *'Healing Others' - Angels have the ability to heal any wound that a person possesses. When angels are disconnected from Heaven, this is one of first powers they lose. *'Resurrection '- Angels have the ability to bring back to life anyone they choose, regardless if the person's soul is in Heaven or Hell. Though if the person's soul is in Hell, an angel must go into Hell and retrieve the soul. When an angel resurrects a human, all the scars the body previously had will be gone but an imprint of the angel's hand will be on the body. Any soul CAN be pulled out of Heaven or Hell, though is generally NOT done unless on God's orders (aka, staff ;) ) *'Time Manipulation -' Angels have the ability to go back and forward through time. They also have the ability to time travel with others. According to Castiel, this is one of their most powerful abilities and when disconnected from Heaven it's nearly impossible. This ability seems to be less difficult for archangels. *'Reality Warping' - Only archangels have the ability to create alternate universes out of thin air, but this is rarely done. *'Telepathy '- Angels have the ability to communicate using their minds and read the minds of others. This ability also allows angels to enter the dreams of a person. *'Memory Manipulation' - Angels have the ability to take away and restore a human's memories. Angels can also implant fake memories into a human as well. *'Immortality' - Although angels can die, they are essentially immortal due to the fact that disease nor time can kill them. *'See Demons and Reapers' '- Angels can see the true form of demons and reapers. Weaknesses *'Blood Seal - A blood seal is a special symbol to keep angels away. If a person places his or her hand upon this blood seal (on any solid surface) then all angels in the immediate area will be banished away. An angel can activate this seal as well. If an angel activates the seal then the angel who activates the seal will not be banished along with the other angels in the area. *'Exorcism Chant' - There is an exorcism chant to expel angels from their vessels. It seems that the chant is not well known as only Alastair has used it. *'Holy Fire '- The best way to trap an angel is to place them within a circle of burning holy oil. The angel will not be able to leave the circle. When in the circle, the angel still has use of their abilities, but they choose not to leave the circle out fear of touching the holy fire. If an angel touches holy fire then not only will the human vessel be destroyed and die, but the angel will be killed as well. *[[Angel Swords|'Angelic Blade']] - An angel can be killed by stabbing them with an angelic blade. The angel must be stabbed in a vital area of the human body. When an angel is stabbed by an angelic blade, a burst of bright, white light is released and angel wings are burned on the surface underneath the body of the angel's human vessel. *[[Angel Swords|'Archangel Blade']] - Archangels seem to have their own angelic blades that are more powerful than normal angelic blades. It seems that a archangel blade is capable of killing both normal angels and archangels as shown when Lucifer killed Gabriel with his own blade. *'Enochian Sigils' - Enochian is a language used by the angels. Enochian Sigils are symbols that protect from angelic interference. When Enochian sigils are placed on humans' rib cages, they prevent any angel from detecting and finding them. They can also be used to prevent angels from entering a building by painting them on the building's walls. *'Hex Bags' - Hex bags, which is talisman of sorts containing mystical items and a specific hex spell, can used to prevent angels from detecting and finding anyone. Related Pages Supernatural Canon The Powers That Be Lucifer's Demons Lucifer Category:Species Category:Browse